graeya_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Eras Undetermined date/works in progress = Prehistoric Eras = # The Dawn Era – The birth of time and the universe itself. Different from the Edhel Era. # The Edhel Era – Includes creation of Time and Gods, and the races of Graeya. = Modern Eras = # The First Era – Also know as the “Argum Era”. Includes both the First and Second Empires. (The First Empire, either the Argum / Lealt dynasty of Meäre or the the Dwarven Stoneharvest Dynasty) # Elswyar Era – This era included the rule of the Modez Lealt, Samuel Lealt the Cowardly, Guénhael Lealt as well as Horace Lealt the Kind. This 991-year time period is known because it took place during the Elswyar War which was the great war between the Elves and Dwarves. # Era of Relief – The Empire of Lealt was ruled by the Mungan the Brave and after him Mungan the Lesser, and lasted 95 years. The War of Vhost and the Downfall of Lealt also occurred during this Era. # Odoceus Era – This is the era that was lead by Odoceus “Ottie” Lealt, only lasting 60 years before, his brother, Melicar Lealt (Morden Fade) kills him and begins the campaign # Era of Oppression – This is the era that occurs after the end of the House Lealt and includes the current events in Graeya. ''First Era, The Argum Era -10,000 A.R.E. to -8,000 A.R.E. PRE -10,000 * Meäre defeats the Dreazen Invasion ("If Meäre had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Capital today might as well be Dreazen.") * Korlack is born. He later becomes the first ruler and only inside of Skaddi. -10,000 * Lauma Argum begins the First Era by founding house, Lealt. * Formation of the House Mordek, Illphelkiir, Galandrel and Daleth -9,999 * Korlack orders a campaign against the remaining Humans in the region. * Korlack conquers all of Skaddi * The Scouring of Vundor, a battle of Orcs, Giants and Barbarians to stop the rule of Korlack * Beginning of Human/Demon beings (Tieflings). -9,997 * The Meärian Tractates are written. * Korlack dies at 58 years of age. Starting the expansion of Skaddi and more tribes being created. * Hjalmer and Falork the sons of Lauma Argum, are born. -9,947 * Lauma Argum dies. * Rule of Hjalmer the Gifted begins, right after the death of his father, Lauma. * The Dracon Massacre begins. (Dragonborn enslaving Tieflings) * House Soulwell is formed and guided by Lord Burgan and House Landbyder -9,937 * House Hoën forms a treaty with House Lealt. * The Ar-Tel’Quessir rises to power in Sunplains of Fasrya. * The Wild Hunt takes place, and Lord Burgan of Landbyder is killed. -9,930 * Lealt begins to lose its holdings in Skaddi. * Falork Argum dies. -9,922 * Hjalmer dies. * Olaf One-Eye becomes High King after the death of his Father, Hjalmer. * Meärians establish Lealt as their capital. * Rislav, the future Lord of House Hÿwke, is born to Lord Mhorus. * Lady Lynada, Rislav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. -9,890 * End of Olaf One-Eye's 32-year reign. * His son, Olaf II, takes his place. * Rislav Hÿwke is mentioned as part of the rolls of honor for the coronation of High King Olaf II. -9832 * The Houses of Krosstoën and Jakse had formerly been at war with one another, but peace is declared. * It can be presumed that the children, Lorhard Krosstoën and Bianca, daughter of Lord Jakse were married here to make peace. * House Hoën gains control of significant portions of Meäre. -9,890 * A great plague sweeps through Morde, wiping out King Stoneharvest and the rest of the Royal family, except Dorrald Stoneharvest, who had survived, as he was in Fasyra as a healer of Bahamut -9,875 * Dorrald returns home and assumes the throne of King of the Goldhills -9,853 * Dorrald cedes the kingdom of Goldhills to house Stone-Bear. -8,000 * End of the Argum Era. Elswyar Era -1,000 E.E. to 117 E.E. -1,000 * Elswyar War (War between Dwarves and Elves). -763 * End of the Elswyar War. 104 * Peren Galandrel is born. Son of Adran and Lia Galandrel.